Second Chance
by n00dl3gal
Summary: Fourth story in the Second Series. When Viridi falls ill, it's up to Pit to find a cure. Along the way, he admits a secret he's been keeping from her for two years. SPOILERS for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Trust Me, I'm a Doctor

Rejoice my readers, for I have returned! I am back from a week away at camp and at home for the time being. Note, however, that updates will be slow going after this Saturday, as there's a bit of a family crisis going on right now in my world. :-(

Still, the long- awaited fourth story of the Second Series is here! Yaysies!

I don't own Kid Icarus. Thanks to Konpeki Rei for proofreading this.

And here's Pitty!

* * *

Chapter 1

Trust Me, I'm a Doctor

Confession time: I'm not very attractive first thing in the morning. Take today, for example. After I got out of bed, I shuffled my way down the hall towards the kitchen. Scratching my butt, I opened the freezer and looked for my breakfast.

"Um, Pit?" a woman asks slowly.

"Not now, Lady Palutena. I need some waffles," I yawn.

"Pit, look at me. This is serious."

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!" I yell angrily.

"Now Pit, I really think you should turn around. It's rude to not greet your guests," chirps a new voice. I spin around. Sitting at the table is a teenage girl with short blonde hair, a blue scarf, and an electrifying aura.

"Ph- Phosphora?" I stutter, spitting out my orange juice. She giggles. I peer at myself. My hands cover up my crotch instinctively. Of all the times I decide to only wear boxers and a tank top as pajamas...

Phosphora just laughs even more. "You're turning red! Aw, do you know just how _cute_ you look when you blush?"

"Don't fl- flirt with me!" I stutter in reply. "I'm dating Viridi!"

At the mention of my girlfriend's name, however, the female warrior grows sullen. "Right. This really is important, Pit. I need you to pay attention."

It's rare to hear Phosphora being so serious. She's usually very upbeat and teasing. Something bad must be going on. Something horrible.

"OK, I'm calm. What's wrong?" I ask, sitting down across from her.

She sighs. "Viridi... Viridi's sick. Like, super sick."

I gasp. "What? What happened?"

Phosphora bites her lip. "It's the humans. Whenever their pollution gets too out of hand and nature begins to die, Viridi is the one that is affected. Since she's, you know, the Goddess of Nature. Now, usually when this happens, she sends out a Reset Bomb to the problem area and kills the humans. But because of you-" she glares at me, "-there aren't any left, and so now we can't cure her."

"Vri..." I moan, burying my face in my hands. "My poor Vri... you're sick and it's all my fault!"

"You better believe it, bub," Phosphora says snarkily.

Palutena comes over and pats my back. "Finish your breakfast, Pit. Then you can go to her. I'm sure she won't be angry at you. You didn't know."

I nod slowly. I only manage to eat about four bites of food before getting out of my chair and dashing back to my room to throw on some clothes. I'm back in the kitchen in less than five minutes.

I look to the blonde. "Let's go." I take off running towards the sky.

. . .

Minutes later I'm at the Nature Temple. I land and barge through the front door. "Viridi!" I call as I scan the building.

A figure appears from the shadows. "Ah, young master Pit. How good to see you again."

"Arlon," I say. "Hi. Listen, I kinda need to-"

"-find Mistress Viridi? Of course. She's in her chambers," the butler- esque man finishes. He motions down the hall. "Right this way."

I thank him and run towards the room he's gesturing to. "Viridi!" I yell as I open the door.

The bedroom makes me pause. It's shaped like a normal sleeping area- four green and pink walls, several windows- but some of the decor is jaw- dropping. Instead of a bedside table, a tree stump stands next to the four- poster, and flowers are growing underfoot.

"Pit?" answers a female voice groggily. I look to the queen- sized mattress and spot a humanoid size and shape lump.

"Vri," I sigh, sprinting into the chair next to the bed. I sit down in it and stare at the girl before me. "Vri... oh my gosh, you look horrible."

And she does. Her hair is plastered onto her forehead by sweat. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are puffy. She's trembling, too.

"Gee, thanks. You look fantastic, too," she coughs back sarcastically. _Well__, __at __least __her __mind __isn__'__t __sick__. _

I grab her hand. "I'm sorry. Phosphora explained to me why you're not getting better. It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

Viridi gives a small smile. "Pitty... it's OK. I forgive you. Don't kick yourself over this."

Stroking her hair off of her face, I say to her, "You're going to get healthy again. I know you will. I'll make sure of it!"

"You always have been determined to help everyone. But face it Pit, unless the humans clean up the planet- and _fast_- I'm gonna be ill for a long time."

"No! Don't think that! I'm going to cure you!" I protest.

She rolls her eyes. "You cure me Pit, and I'll grant you the ability to fly on your own."

My eyes pop out for a second. "Really?" I ask excitedly.

She giggle, just a little bit. "Yeah, because I know you can't do it. No one can fully heal your wings. _No __one__._" Then she yawns. "I'm getting kinda... kinda sleepy..."

I fluff her pillow and brush my fingers over her cheek. "Then rest. I'm gonna go make you feel better. By the time I get back, you'll be on your feet and back to normal."

"I highly doubt that. But still... thank you for coming."

I grin. "Of course I came. You're my girlfriend, Vri."

She laughs then gapes once more. "And you're my boyfriend, Pitty." With that, she rolls over and begins to snore. I stand over her, looking down and thinking.

"I mean it, Viridi. I'm gonna cure you. I promise it. I swear it. Because I'll do anything for you," I whisper.

I walk to the door, but before I exit, I look at the goddess one more time. "And I'll do anything for the ability to fly."

End Chapter 1

* * *

*facepalms* What did I just do? Now everybody's going to expect for Piridi to reach second base.

Ah crap.

Well, maybe Pit will. Or maybe he'll fail horribly and Viridi will die. All depends on my mood, for I CONTROL THEIR LIVES! MWA- HA- HA!

I kid. She won't die. I can't kill people in my stories. I've tried, but I just can't.

On a slightly related note, I totally imagined that Pit was acting like the "Challenge Accepted" guy when Viridi said he couldn't cure her.

Stay tuned for what happens next!

ATTENTION! My better judgement has made me change the plot so that if Pit is successful in his quest to heal Viridi, he will be able to fly on his own, not get a boob touch. I AM NOT REVERSING THIS CHANGE. IT IS FINAL. Any and all reviews/ comments about how you want him to get to second base will be deleted. Do not PM me about it, either. I am, however, a nice person (in some ways), so I will one day (in a few months) write a short side story called "Second Base." Do with that what you will. Until then, N00dl3gal out!


	2. Chapter 2: Work With Other People

Sorry this took so long. Family drama and the like. Not pretty in the real world for me right now. But Second Chance is finished, but you're not getting the final chapter till tomorrow at the earliest.

Ha ha.

So instead of mushy- gushy romance, you get ecowarriors. How you like them apples?

And so, with spelling and grammar approval from Konpeki Rei, read on.

* * *

Chapter 2

This Is Why I Don't Work With Other People

"OK, team, we need to think up some ideas to help Viridi get better," I say, slamming my fist in my palm. I look to my companions.

Dark Pit sighs. "You do realize no one else cares."

I frown. "How could you be so cruel?"

"Easy. I'm a manifestation of your bad side. I was made to be cruel."

"Doesn't mean you have to be..." I mumble.

"Um, yeah, it does."

Palutena rolls her eyes. "Alright, you two, stop fighting. Pit needs our help," she disciplines.

I nod. "Thank you. Now, we know that in order to heal Viridi, we need to stop the humans' destruction of the planet and clean up the already existing messes. The question is, where do we start?"

"Plant some trees. There, I've contributed. Can I leave now?" Dark Pit asks moodily.

"NO!" I shout. "We need more!"

"Plant a _lot_ of trees," he sarcastically offers. I groan inwardly. _This __is __why __I __don__'__t __normally __work __with __this __jerk__._

Fortunately, Lady Palutena has a legitimate plan. "Well, the oceans are full of litter from mankind. If we clean up all of the water on Earth, that should be enough to at least get Viridi's fever down."

I smile. "That's perfect! Dark Pit, go rally the troops. Send them to every shore in the world. We're on trash patrol."

He gives me a mock salute. "Aye aye, captain." He stalks away.

I go to follow him when something catches my elbow. I turn to see Palutena's face. She looks confuzzled (I know that's not a real word, but it's the only thing that can describe her expression).

"Pit, why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Why are you making such an effort to heal Viridi?" she clarifies.

I blush. "Well... um..."

She stares me down. "It's not for the power of flight, I know that much. You know as well as everybody else that there is no way you'll ever be able to fly on your own. It's just not possible. So what's your motive?"

I bite my lip and think. "Uh... gee, well..." I sigh. "I don't know. It just... it just feels like the right thing to do."

She gives me a knowing smile. "I thought so. Luckily for you, I know why."

My eyes pop out. "You do?"

She laughs. "Yep. You're doing all this because you love her!"

I pale. "What? No! I don't-"

"You told me, remember? Two years ago? After I locked you two in here?" She gestures around the conference room and suddenly I recall the event.

"Oh yeah..." I whisper. "Yeah. That's why. Cuz I love her."

Palutena crosses her arms. "And you haven't told her yet."

"It's not my fault!" I protest. "I haven't been able to see her that much lately! And when we do, I'm fighting her! That's not exactly a good time to confess your feelings to someone. 'This will be the last day of your life, you pathetic angel!'" I cry in a high- pitched voice, attempting to sound like Viridi. "'Well then, I think of you as the most beautiful, wonderful, and amazing person in the world!'" I say in my normal voice. I look to the Goddess of Light. "See? Doesn't exactly work."

"I suppose you're right," she agrees. "So I'll haphazard I guess as to healing her is your way of saying 'I love you?'''

I nod and turn as red as the "cherry" on a Souflee.

"You'll have to tell her flat- out eventually," she says quietly. I nod some more, still unable to speak. I'm afraid I might start crying if I do.

"But you don't want to. You're afraid she'll reject you," she realizes.

Finally I break my silence. "How did you know?" I blubber.

"Laurel crown, Pit. I can read your heart with your laurel crown. So you better not be thinking anything... naughty."

I laugh. "OK, I've heard that before somewhere..."

Palutena gives me a hug and whispers in my ear. "Go get Viridi better. But promise me that when you're done, you'll tell her why."

"I promise. But only if she asks," I add.

She sighs. "Fine. Now get to work, Doctor Pit. Your 'patient' is waiting."

. . .

I smile at the pile of trash that's been built up in front of me. "Great work, guys. We're almost done. Only about a hundred or so more pounds to collect."

"Captain, that's all we can do for now. Tide is about to go back out, and once that happens, we won't be able to reach the rest of the garbage," one of the Centurions told me.

I look at the soldier. "When's the next high tide?" I ask him.

"Not for another few hours- after dark."

I sigh. I was really hoping to finish this before I went to bed. And Lady Palutena won't extend my curfew. What to do... what to do...

"Pit? Is that you?" calls a loud and booming male voice. One that's project through the water of the seas all around. A godly voice.

"Huh? Who's there?" I spin around, looking for the speaker's body.

"Pit, you've grown! I barely recognized you! How's Palutena?" responds the voice. He sounds kinda like a grandfather. A bossy grandfather.

"She's... good," I answer hesitantly. "How are you... whoever you are?"

"Now, little angel, don't you recognize the sound of the mighty Poseidon?"

"Oh yeah! God of the Sea! I fought Thanatos in your castle!" I exclaim, remembering the event.

"Yes, yes, we were all there. The readers didn't click on this story to read rehashed gameplay. They, like I, want to know about now. What exactly are you doing?" he inquires.

"I'm cleaning out the oceans!" I explain.

"Oh, well, thank you, I suppose. But is there a reason?"

"Um, yeah... do you know the goddess Viridi?"

"Goddess of Nature? Of course. She's my niece, you know."

_Wait__, __what__? __Poseidon __has __a __sister __or __a __brother__? __And __they __gave __birth __to __**Viridi**__**?**_ "Wow, really? She never mentioned it... which side?"

The powerful ocean god laughs."Still as naive as before, I see. You should know by now, angel, that gods do not have families. We have no parents, we have no siblings, we have no children... I merely think of Viridi as my niece."

I release a deep breath. "Oh, OK."

"Viridi is sick right now, correct? And I'll wager a guess that that's the reason you're doing all this," he says.

I nod, even though he can't see me. Or maybe he can. Heck if I now. (You would think living with and dating a goddess would teach you about them, but _noooooo_. It's all "secret goddess techniques.")

"Well, the thing is, Lord Poseidon, it's low tide and there's still a bunch of trash left. And I have to leave at sundown. Do you think you could, I dunno, make high tide come early today?" I mumble, running my sandaled foot through the sand.

"Hmm... I don't see why I should. After all, you somewhat destroyed my underwater castle when you visited," Poseidon considers.

"But I'm cleaning the ocean! It helps both Viridi and you!" I argue.

He tutts. "True, true, but that's no reason you can't wait until morning."

I beg. No, I actually get down on my knees and beg. "I need to do this now! If I wait much longer, Viridi might get even more sick!" I feel a tear beginning to well up in the corner of my left eye. _Get __yourself __together__, __Pitstain_, says a little voice in my head that sounds an awful lot like Dark Pit.

"Oh, very well. Just wait a moment while I prepare myself," he relents.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I cheer, getting back up to my feet.

"Don't mention it," Poseidon groans.

A few minutes pass and then the waters begin to crash into the beaches. I turn to the Centurions. "Men! Collect the rest! This is the final time!"

"Yes, sir!" answer the members of Palutena's guard.

An hour or so passes before low tide kicks in. But I'm not upset, every last piece of garbage is out of the oceans, seas, lakes, rivers, ponds, and hot springs.

"Good job, soldiers," I tell the troops. I look at the sparkling waters. "Thank you, Poseidon."

He chuckles. "Take good care of my 'niece,' Pit. Or the next time you go swimming, you may meet a shark or two."

My eyes bug out in fright. "Ye- yes, sir."

. . .

_You__'__ve __done __good__, __Pit__. __But __you __could __do __more __good__. _

This thought had occurred to me when I was on my way back to Palutena's temple. The thing was, though, that I had no clue what I could do.

That's when I remembered (strange for me, huh?) an old friend, one with a lot of sway over many humans. He might be able to help.

So I made a beeline for a large city, heading directly to the house of the governor. As I land, I see the back of his head in the window. Perfect. He's home and he's alone.

I burst through the door. "Hello, Magnus!" I yell, even though he's in the adjacent room.

He jumps a little then sighs. "Oh, Angel Face. It's you. What do you want?"

If you were expecting him to be more surprised, sorry to disappoint. I've actually visited my human mercenary chum a few times before since the ending of Uprising. He's getting gray hair. Just don't mention it to him, or he'll do things to the sacred buns that make sitting in a hot spring a real pain in the... well, sacred buns. "You're in charge of a lot of humans, right? Not just here, but in other places, too?" I ask him gleefully.

He rolls his eyes. "You know I am. What about it?"

"Can you see if you can get them to cut down less trees? And not litter? And clean up the planet? Like, now?"

"Why?"

"Because you and Gaol have a lot of power over a bunch of people. You can convince them to do almost anything. You two are some of the coolest-"

He cuts me off with a finger to my lips. "Shut it, kid. I know why you're asking me, and I know that I'm awesome. What I care about is why you're asking me for help. You're still a bit of an enemy to us, for everything you did during Palutena's madness."

I stutter, "But that wasn't me! It was just my body? I was that ring, remember? You wore me!"

"And I am forever scarred by that event. But still doesn't mean I wanna go help your healing your goddess girlfriend," Magnus growls.

"Well, yeah, but- hey, how do YOU know Viridi's sick?" I inquire.

"You aren't the only person Palutena talks too," he gloats. I scowl. _I __knew __it__... __I __knew __I __wasn__'__t __her __only __friend__... __then __again__, __how __many __friends __does __she __have __on __Facebook__? __Like__, 500? _"So Angel Face, why are you so bent on helping her?"

"She's my girlfriend," I say.

"So? Gaol was sick last month. Didn't mean I ran across the globe getting her medicine."

"You saved her from becoming Dark Lord Gaol forever," I remind him. He dismisses it.

"That's cuz she was in my mercenary gang, idiot. Of course I'd save her. Besides, there was reward money for 'killing him.' Seemed like a sweet deal. Anyway, it's not liked I loved her or anything. Now love, short stack, can make you do some crazy things. But you're not in love."

"Um, actually..." I mumble, before whispering something so quietly not even I hear it.

"What was that?"

"I love her," I mutter under my breath.

"Can't hear you," Magnus taunts, cupping his hand over his ears.

"I love her," I say at normal volume.

"A little louder, please."

"I LOVE HER, OK?" I scream in his face. He wipes my spit from his mug.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it? And next time, say it, don't spray it," he laughs cockily. "Alright, I'm in. If you promise not to visit for, oh, I don't know, EVER AGAIN."

I stick out my hand. "Deal. Oh, and Magnus?"

"What?" he moans.

"You might wanna think about a toupee," I chide before taking to the skies.

End Chapter 2

* * *

Yay for cameos! We got Magnus, the Centurions, Poseidon... jeez, it's like an episode of "The Big Bang Theory" or something. (I love that show!)

LATE NOTE: Looking at this couple now, I'm reminded of the song "Juvenile (feat. Kagamine Rin/Len)" by Dixie Flatline. Minus the twincest thing.

So, as I mentioned before, new chapter tomorrow. But until then: Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock!


	3. Chapter 3: 1, 2, 3, 4

This is it. The big one. Confession time.

Cue dramatic music. *Plain White T's "1, 2, 3, 4" plays* Not what I had in mind, but since I used that song as the title for this chapter... oh, what the hey. *dances like maniac*

The slight Dark Pit x Phosphora shipping (and Arlon x Pandora) is my gift to my beta reader, Konpeki Rei. He's the one who got me hooked on the first couple, and the latter came up in a conversation between the two of us. Thanks for reading this!

I don't own Kid Icarus. I don't think I mentioned that in the last chapter, but the point still stands.

* * *

Chapter 3

1, 2, 3, 4

That evening I have Lady Palutena teleport me to Viridi's Temple. I walk through the front doors, with no sight of Arlon. I guess since I've seen the place already, he doesn't have to do his butler duties.

_Note __to __self__: __next __time __you __see __Arlon__, __call __him __Alfred __just __to __see __if __it__'__ll __piss __him __off__. _

I stroll purposefully into Viridi's room, and I'm about to start gloating about my work saving the environment when I notice she's asleep. I kneel down beside the edge of her bed, looking at her mumble in her dreams.

"Ugh... attack, Flages!" she mutters. I smile.

"Dreaming of attacking the humans... why am I not surprised," I say to myself. I reach out my hand gently, slowly, so as not to wake her up. Then, after she doesn't stir, I stroke her cornsilk hair from her brow. It's still warm and sweaty, but not as much as this morning.

_Maybe __she __really __IS __getting __better__..._

"No, not him!" I hear her gasp. I look at her eyebrows, which are crinkled in frustration. "He's Pit. He's good. He's nice, and strong, and handsome..."

I can barely keep myself from dropping my jaw. _She__'__s __dreaming __about __me__! __ME__! _

"He's mine," she whispers. "He's my brave and amazing Pitty."

I lean down close, right up to Viridi's ear. "You're my sweet and beautiful Vri." I kiss her cheek softly, before continuing to watch her doze.

After a while there's a knock on the door. "Viridi? You awake?"

I get up and answer the call. "Phosphora? What is it?"

She seems a little startled that I'm here- "Oh! Pit! I didn't know you came"- but recovers quickly. "Yeah, so it's almost dinner time. I was thinking maybe Viridi would want some chicken noodle soup."

My stomach grumbles. "Funny you should mention food..."

She sighs. "Fine, big boy. You can have a bowl too. But you gotta help me make it."

I nod. "Deal." And without further ado, she leads me to the kitchen.

"So why are you making dinner? Isn't that Arlon's job?" I ask.

She groans. "Dude called off tonight. Apparently he has a date. Can't imagine with who, though."

I'm surprised as well. "Did he mention a name?"

"Um... Dora? I have no clue," she admits.

I think of all the people I know and I can't come up with a Dora, but... Pandora? Nah... she's dead. Right?

Right?

… I'm gonna stop thinking about this. It's disturbing me.

"So, how did your efforts on saving the natural world go?" Phosphora inquires, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? How did you know about that?"

"Duh. Dark Pit told me," she answers, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"O...K, then," I answer. _Since __when __is __Dark __Pit __friends __with __Phosphora__?_

"Well? You haven't answered me," she singsongs.

"Oh, right! I think it went well. The Centurions and I cleaned up all the oceans. And I even got Magnus to help," I tell her.

"Who the heck is Magnus?"

"He's the human. You know, from That First Town... with the muscles... and the sword..."

Blank stares. _Oh __yeah__, __Phosphora __wasn__'__t __around __whenever __Magnus __was__. __They __don__'__t __know __each __other__._

I blush. "Anyway... what do I need to do to make this soup?"

Phosphora slides me a chopping board and some vegetables. "Get slicing, cutie. I hear you're quite... skilled in the kitchen."

I moan. Just when I was starting to forget that dinner date...

. . .

"Mmm! This is really good!" I exclaim as I slurp the hot liquid off of my spoon.

Phosphora smiles. "Thanks. I'm not much of a chef, but I can do soup, at least."

"Can I have seconds?"

She cocks an eyebrow. "I made three servings. One for me, one for the human garbage disposal, and one for Sleeping Beauty. Do the math."

I run the numbers through my head. "Which am I?"

She rolls her eyes. "When the gods were handing out brains, you were in the back of the line, weren't you?"

I pout. "That's not fair. I know I only get one serving. I was joshing you."

Her eyes glimmer with approval. "'Joshing.' Nice, relatively unused word. Been studying for the SATs?"

I shiver. Standardized Angel Testing. Not fun.

"Now tell me, Pit. Why go to all this trouble?"

I swallow my mouthful of chicken. "What trouble?"

"Why are you working so hard to get my girl better?"

I choke. _Great__, __I __have __to __tell __Phosphora __too__..._ I reach for my glass of water.

She ponders the situation for a moment. "Oh, I get it. You're in love with her."

Water splurts out of my nose. _Or __not__._

"Is it... is it that obvious?" I say softly.

"Yeah. But I don't think Viridi's noticed. You're gonna have to tell her eventually," she replies calmly, wiping up my snot spray.

"I was going to... but we were fighting and stuff..." I trail off.

She sighs, then heads to the pot of soup still on the stove. "Look, I'm going to give you a mission, angel. Take this soup-" she hands me a full bowl- "to Viridi and give it to her. If she's not up, wait until she is. Then lay those three words on her."

"What three words?"

She glares at me. "Go, idiot." I snag the food from her and run.

. . .

I creak open the door slowly. "Vri? You up?"

"Pit?" comes the reply. I look into the room.

Viridi is awake, and sitting up on the bed. Her legs are crossed. She's pulled herself out from underneath the covers, snuggling with a teddy bear, and I can see her pajamas. Pink and purple nightgown. Then I realize I'm staring at her pajamas.

"Um... I'll wait outside..." I mutter. She figures out the reason and nods, blushing.

A few minutes pass before she calls me back in. She hasn't moved or changed, but I detect the faint outline of an undergarment on her chest. I'm not saying what undergarment it is, exactly, but you should be able to put together the pieces.

"Is that soup?" she asks, indicating the steaming bowl I'm holding.

"Yeah. Phosphora and I made it for you," I say, giving the meal to her. She pats the space on her bed next to her, and I climb up beside my girlfriend.

"That's sweet of you." Her voice sounds kinda nasally, but I guess that makes sense, since her nose was so clogged up. She blows on her spoon to cool down the chicken noodle concoction. I let her eat in silence for a while, but when she begins to lift the whole bowl up to her lips to get the last drops, I pipe up.

"So, how are you feeling?"

She smiles. "Pretty good, actually. Still kinda stuffy, and I feel warm, but not nearly as bad as I did this morning. Maybe all that sleeping helped."

I can't help myself. I have to brag. "You know, I cleaned every single drop of water on Earth today from litter," I mention.

She places the empty dish on her bedside stump. "Really? You did?"

"Yep, and I got some of the humans to be more eco- friendly," I boast.

"Wow... and you did all that... for me?" Viridi reddens.

"Of course I did. I'd do anything for you," I tell her, before catching my slip- up. _Darn __it__, __Pit__, __now __she__'__s __gonna __be __suspicious__..._

And she is. "What do you mean, 'anything for me?' This isn't all about the Power of Flight, is it? Cuz that was a joke, Pit, I didn't mean it," she adds quickly.

"No, no, it's not about the Power of Flight. It's... it's because..."

_Tell __her__. __Tell __her __now__._

I scoot myself so that I'm facing her and not up against a wall. I reach out and take both her hands in mine. "Viridi, look. For the past twenty years, I've dated you and cared about you, but two years ago... when Palutena locked us in that room..."

"Yeah?" she prompts when I stall. Her breath is slow and her eyes widen. She brings her somewhat wibbly- wobbly knees up against her chest.

"Well, I came to a conclusion that night. About us. About you. And it made me feel... scared when I saw how sick you were. I mean, I thought you might die, which would be really hard, you being a goddess and all. And I couldn't imagine living my life without you there with me. So, I did all I could to heal you," I blabber.

She's getting paler and paler. I wonder if she's feeling ill again.

I take in a deep gulp of air. "Look, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I... I... I..."

_Say __it__, __Pit__. __Say __it __already__._

"Vri, I..."

_Say __it__. __You__'__re __not __getting __any __younger__._

"I... Vri..."

_FOR __THE __LOVE __OF __PALUTENA __SAY __IT__, __DAMN__IT__!_

"... Iloveyou!" I blurt out all at once.

Silence. It's so quiet I can hear the buzzing of the low- energy fluorescent light bulbs. It's the metaphorical "hear a pin drop" kind of noiselessness.

"Look, I wanted to tell you sooner, but we kept fighting or getting interrupted and... and I love you, Viridi, Goddess of Nature! Is that a good reason?"

She's so still she could very well be dead. I really hope she isn't. My fears are relieved when she slowly pulls her hands away from mine and onto her knees.

"Whatever you want to do with me- break up, beat up, whatever- I don't care. I just wanted you to know. So what are you going to do about it?"

Viridi's started to move again. She's lifting her arm. I shut my eyes. _She__'__s __gonna __punch __me __in __the __face __she__'__s __gonna __punch __me __in __the __face__._

What I wasn't expecting is for her to throw her arms around my neck. THAT gets my eyes open.

I feel something hot and wet drip onto my shoulder. Viridi is crying. And talking. Maybe I should listen.

"...how long I've wanted to hear that..." she bawls.

"What?"

"That night... when Palutena locked us up together... I realized... I love you, Pitty... and I was just so afraid to tell you..."

She's not crying because she's upset. She's crying because she's happy. And...

_Wait__. __Did __she __say__ "__I __love __you__" __too__?_

"But now you've said it! And I'm not afraid to admit it! Pit, I love you!" she laughs. I hug her back, tightly, tight to point of explosion, and chuckle with her.

"I love you! I love you!" we keep yelling, giggling and sniffling and embracing.

It just may be the greatest moment of my life.

Then again, it COULD be better...

I untangle myself from the stunning girl of my affections and stare deep into her eyes. I notice things in there I've never seen before, whole new levels of compassion and beauty.

Her arms are still wrapped around me, playing with the feathers in my wings. I place both my hands behind her neck, fingers deep into her hair.

I kiss her and she kisses back.

And yet, it's more than just a simple kiss. There's more than one, for starters- we keep pulling apart, just barely though. Our tongues are exploring every nook and cranny of our mouths. Her lips taste like chicken noodle soup, and I can only imagine mine do as well. Hands venture all across our bodies- our reverse sides only, and above the waist- feeling new territory. Eventually she knocks me onto my back, but we don't even falter for a second.

I believe humans call this a "make- out session."

But in the end, it dissolves back into a plain, chaste kiss. Because that's where it all started, wasn't it? With a kiss? Way back when I fought Cragalanche for a second time, and her one- on- one...

Viridi backs off and yawns. "Pitty... you know I love you but..."

"Yeah?" My heart starts fluttering when she says those words. I sit back up straight as she does.

"...I'm still really tired. Do you mind if I go back to sleep?"

I smile kindly. "Not at all, Vri. Sweet dreams."

She grins back, grabs the teddy bear, and lies down. Except, instead of placing her head on the pillow behind her, she collapses into my lap. She's snoring before I can object.

I stroke her hair and kiss her head. "Love you, Vri." My eyes and wings begin to droop, and I get off the bed carefully, as to not wake my girl. I'm almost out the door when I feel my senses perk up at a teleport light beam being activated. I spin around to see Viridi smirking.

"I think I'll be able to get you home," she says sleepily. "Just do me a favor."

"What?" I ask, stepping into the column.

"Don't tell anyone I sleep with a teddy bear."

The End

* * *

Now tell me something. Who was the first fanfic writer to have Pit and Viridi say "I love you" out loud?

Yeah. ME. Booyah.

But where will their relationship go from here? Find out in "Second Life," coming soon to a website near you! (And no, the title is NOT a reference to the MMORPG.)


End file.
